Soaking In Awkwardness
by E-Dubs13
Summary: it is going to be a few awkward weeks at the Coyne penthouse.
1. The Arrival

_new year so new stories. some ideas are flowing into my head like its nobody's buisnesss except i cant write my creative writing piece for english due tuesday D: wahhh! _

_i hope you guys like this, more to come. Maybe a ten chapter story! please give me some feedback and review! _

_happy new years eve, hope its better than the last!_

* * *

;-*

Soaking in Awkwardness

* * *

Holly J climbed into the private jet that belonged to the Coyness' shortly followed by Declan as the pilot loaded their bags in. The previous year before at Yale put an unbearable weight and academic study on their shoulders so Fiona asked Holly J to come relax in New York for a few weeks while Declan would visit home. The first day at Yale encountered several run-ins of the two finding out they had very similar schedules with all the same courses but one.

A drunken meeting at a party lead them far away from being together well father then they were before. It was mid-semester and midterms just ended and they was a big party off campus and let's just say Declan and Holly J were thrown together and things went too far. They didn't remember themselves but many of their friends jogged their memories. Thus making Holly J tell Declan they weren't going to get back together anytime soon.

Holly J glanced at Declan who was lost in some book flipping pages every so and soaking in the content. He glanced up and she snapped her head to look out the window. She could see the flashing lights of the big city before her. She hadn't been to New York since her 'summer of love' and she was actually excited to be back and she could do what she wanted when she wanted. Half an hour later the jet came to a holt and landed.

She picked up Declan's book and whacked his forehead with it "were here dummy," she said laughing as he flinched and woke up. "Your lucky this is soft covered" he grumbled fixing his hair and climbing off. A yellow taxi was already there to pick them up, Holly J had texted Fiona telling her they had got here and were on their way to the penthouse.

Declan sunk into the leather and leaned his head back. "I was dreaming of manchego cheesecake and it was all surrounding me, it was the best dream ever"

"That explains why you were drooling" Holly J replied with much sarcasm rolling her eyes.

"Do you smell that? Is that unnecessary sarcasm?" Declan asked chuckling

"No that was _necessary_ sarcasm" she retorted.

"Just play nice while were here. They think we get along"

"I can play nice" she defended "but I don't know if you can"

"Is that a bet?" Declan asked

"Do you want to make it one?" she challenged. Declan raised an eyebrow "the few weeks you're here, we play nice. No fighting no insults not anything mean"

"As long as were aren't in front of your parents or Fiona" Holly J corrected

"Its so on" Declan said outstretching his hand and shaking Holly J as she narrowed her eyes into his.

The cab slowly deceased and the two were let out. The elevator dinged and both could already hear Fiona's heel echoing above. "Eek" the brunette squealed and hugged both of them tightly. "I'm so happy to see you two"

"Were happy to see you too" Declan said smiling "I'm going to find mum, you two catch up" he told the two girls

"So how is Yale and Declan and everything!" Fiona talked quickly "its so good to see you again"

"Its good to see you too" Holly J smiled hugging Fiona again "Yale is amazing all the courses and the campus is wonderful and Declan is good" she said, well rather lied.

"That's so good to hear. Now you have to hear about fashion school and see my dresses" Fiona told her grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs. Fiona spent the whole year and previous summer at a fashion school in Paris. She pulled out lavish dresses, pants, and shirts showing them off. She wore a huge smile; being very proud of her work "wow Fiona these are amazing" Holly J said fingering the sparkling material.

"I know" she gushed "I worked so hard on them and my instructor said when school starts up again I could model them"

"Congrats Fiona! That's huge" Holly J told her smiling

"This is an amazing opportunity, my life long dream is becoming reality" she said twirling in a circle with her arms spread out.

"Holly J." Mrs. Coyne came in offering a wide smile "I'm so happy you decided to come visit"

"And miss seeing Fiona and you. No way" she laughed and hugged Mrs. Coyne

"Well you and Declan must tell me about Yale" she said and looked to Declan in the doorway.

"Tomorrow." She said, "I'm tired from the flight, but I will tomorrow"

"Well I will just have the maid get Declan's room ready" Laura said glancing between her son and Holly J.

Holly J stopped and turned around "Declan's?" she said quickly confused

"Yes I have a guest staying in the room and I figured after a year at college you deserved it and I trust you two you can share a room," she said filling them in

"Who is in the guest room?" Declan interjected

"A old friend, don't be nosy Declan" she waved her hand let me just

"Isn't that great Decks" Holly J exclaimed with a fake smile "we can stay in the same room"

"Nothing can hold back my happiness" Declan smiled putting his arm around Holly J's waist. She jumped at the sudden shock and hit his arm away. Mrs. Coyne and Fiona knitted their eyes in confusion "brr it's really cold, I'm going to put on something warm and turn in for the night." Holly J said tightlipped as she grabbed Declan's arm and pulled him along with her.

She shut the bedroom door as she bit her lip from saying anything "why would she let us sleep in the same room when we aren't together but wouldn't when we were!" she exclaimed

"I don't know I don't live in my mom's head" Declan shot back "I don't like this as much as you do, but lets make the best of it while you're here"

"So much for being nice" Holly J snorted

"You don't see my parents or Fiona around do you?" he rolled his eyes opening the door but Holly J got in front of him and shut it before he could get out "what's gotten your panties in a bunch?" she asked

"I'm tired of snotty comments from you. I tried to be nice but that's long gone" he said angrily. He saw the look of guilt and sorrow no her face but it disappeared as quickly as it came "whatever" she said grabbing a pillow off the bed "I'm sleeping in Fiona's room"

"I wouldn't if I were you" Declan warned, "She kicks and punches in her sleep. Unless you want to wake up internally bleeding and with two black eyes then be my guest"

"Better then sleeping with you," Holly J said with edginess

"And after she realizes that she may of ruptured your lung she cant rush you to the hospital" Declan told her holding in a laugh "fine but you let alone lay a finger on me, you will wake up underwater tomorrow"

"Oh I _love_ swimming" he smiled and could tell he was getting under her skin. This would be a fun few weeks "and by the way Holly J, don't flatter yourself so much. Remember _we_ broke up" she groaned and rolled her eyes and she slammed the bathroom door shut.


	2. Bickering

Soaking In Awkwardness;-*

* * *

Holly J placed several pillows and blankets in between the two of them. It was a wall she couldn't see over and she wanted to keep it that way. "Aw now I can't watch you sleep" Declan whined coming out of the bathroom.

Holly J narrowed her eyes at him "I'm a yellow belt in taekwondo"

"I know" he shrugged

"then don't mess with me" she said laying her head back.

Declan climbed into his side of the bed and turned off the lamp. "Sweet dreams my darling" he laughed

"shut-up and go to bed" she told him in a annoyed tone

In the middle of the night Holly J tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. "Are you flipping pancakes over there?" Declan chuckled

"even half asleep your pissing me off and since you asked I'm trying to get comfy your bed isn't as comfortable as I remember" she mumbled

"well that's because you used all the cushion blankets to build the Great Wall of China" he sat up and took a blanket down "get up and put this there" he said handing her a big quilt

"thanks" she said as she sit back down

"don't mention it" he said snuggling under the blankets

"now maybe I can make something of this sleepless night" she sighed looking at the clock that read 4:26 in the morning.

* * *

Holly J sat in front of the mirror on his dresser with his spiny desk chair. Declan emerged from the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and he was drying his hair with a towel.

Holly J spun around and scoffed "could you _at least_ put on a shirt"

"now that you said something I'm not going to" he said with a smug grin

"ugh" she said spinning back around

"whom are you dressing to impress?" Declan asked coming back out of the bathroom with cakey shorts and still no shirt.

"I'm going out with Fiona, for your information" she stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "be ready to put on show when you come downstairs with a shirt" she smirked.

Fiona sat at the coffee table eating some toast and watching TVm. Holly J stopped where she stood and had a flashback from that summer before.

**"Kristin wants you on set"**

"**Is there any coffee? Declan and I got in ****so**** late last night"**

"**And I got in two hours later, so fetch you own coffee"**

"**We had such a blast at the met, it was just like old times"**

"**As in before my time"**

**"Holly J I had to put up with you at Degrassi but your in my city now"**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"You don't fit in here and I think its time you went home"**

**"Huh? Well I wonder what my boyfriend would think about that"  
**

**"Boyfriends are temporary. Sisters are forever"**

**"You're not getting rid of me"**

"**And what are you going to about it miss intern**

**"You will be needing your research for the interview" Holly J pursed her lips**

**They walked down the hallway "oh look" Holly J pointed to a copy room. Fiona followed her glance as Holly J shoved her in the room and swiped her card locking the door.**

**"Holly J don't you dare lock me in here" Fiona yelled**

**"Buh bye Fiona" Holly J waved and smiled. She walked down the hallway to get her TV debut. "This is New York Holly J. Bitch"**

"you don't look good" Fiona noted standing in front of her sipping her orange juice.

Holly J blinked and kept her eyes closed for a bit "Just a bit tired that's all Fiona" she managed to smile.

"Okay" Fiona giggled; "I bet you had a long night" she rolled her eyes and giggled again.

"It was a long night" Holly J sighed "but shopping will perk me up" she added when she saw Fiona frowning.

"Good because a depressed shopping buddy isn't a fun one" she said wagging a finger

"what shopping tip number is that?" Holly J joked

"54" Fiona quipped as she got her purse ready.

"Say bye to Declan" Fiona ordered point up the stairs.

"Bye Declan" Holly J shouted up the stairs

"what no kiss or hug goodbye" Fiona asked grinning, "I remember when you two were in love" she teased

"yea me to" Holly J whispered,

"what do you mean?" Fiona asked laughing at her friends 'silliness' "you're in love now"

"yea I was kidding around" she faked smiled "I will go say bye" she pointed upstairs and then walked up them.

She pushed the already ajar door fully open where Declan sat typing on his computer. She sat on the edge of the bed with her back facing him. "This is harder than it seems, we actually have to work at it if we want Fiona and your parents to believe us"

"did you terrible acting skills give Fiona a hint?" he laughed

"no I'm serious Fiona mentioned love and kissing because I shouted bye up the stairs instead of going up here"

"then we have to put on one heck of a show" Declan said setting his laptop down and sitting next to her.

"It's going to be hard though" she sighed "I didn't think so"

Declan took Holly J's chin and lifted it up "if your going to give up without a fight then I don't know who you are anymore. Your supposed to be Holly J Sinclair a strong willed and ambitious girl and she wouldn't give up. Where is she now"

"right here" Holly J told him looking up into his eyes getting her confidence back "let's do this the right way" she smiled

"good" he grinned

Fiona swung open the door and Declan let his hand fall from under her chin as he turned to his sister. "Sorry Fiona to steal her but just had to say goodbye" he smiled

"not a problem but we better go" she told Holly J adjusting her purse on her shoulder

She stood up and turned to Declan "bye" she whispered and kissed his cheek and left with Fiona. Declan placed his hand on his cheek. It burned like a thousands suns but in a good way.

_

* * *

_

review please :D


	3. Sick In Bed

_Soaking In Awkwardness;-*_

* * *

"ugh my feet kill" Holly J whined

"get used to it we will do this more before you leave" Fiona shouted to Holly J who was trailing behind her

"ugh are you trying to kill me" she groaned

"stop your whining we have 4 more blocks to cover in 3 hours" Fiona told her "now get your gears a turning"

"no." Holly J huffed a breath "I'm going to take a long bath to sooth my muscles and pass out till next winter" she said.

"fine but know you owe me for leaving me" Fiona stuck out her tongue. Holly J nodded and crossed the street to the penthouse.

"Back already" Declan mused as he sat watching TV

"your sister is crazy to walk all around the city shopping everyday. My calves burn in places that I never though possible" she whined plopping on the couch a few feet away from Declan

"get used to it. Fiona will take you out shopping at least 4 more times top" he laughed "I feel sorry for you"

"and I can't make up excuses to spend time with you because I'm here to visit her and i see you just about everyday of my life" she sighed

"you want to spend time with me ehh" Declan smirked "good to know"

"no" she defended "I said I can't make up excuses to spend time with you" she corrected

"still you want to spend time with me" he laughed

"don't flatter yourself" she rolled her eyes walking upstairs "and don't bother me I'm taking a bath"

About half an hour later Fiona came back the doorman following her in with his arms full of shopping bags. "Long day sis?" Declan asked laughing examining all the bags. There were atleast 18 bags, 25 at the most.

"You have no idea and plus Holly J ditched me"

"can you blame her? Covering all those blocks isn't exactly a day trip for most people" he snorted

"well she just owes me" Fiona smiled satisfied. She walked halfway up the stairs and turned to her twin "Declan I'm really happy you two are back together"

"yea me too" Declan scratched the back of his head awkwardly

"and maybe after college a few nieces wouldn't be so bad" she smiled "they could be mini me's" she squealed,

"Quite the dreamer aren't you Fi?" he grinned. His sister always had a big imagination.

"Always" she said smiling

* * *

Holly J put on night shorts and an old power squad shirt. She ran a brush through her hair and pushed it back with a headband. Sitting in the library lounge she opened a current book she was reading and sat back and enjoyed. She soon fell asleep with her book laying across her chest.

She was shaken awake. She blinked a few times and realized where she was. "What?" she asked sitting up

"what do you want for takeout? Chinese or Italian" Declan asked,

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to turn in, I have a killer headache," she said waving her hand.

Declan grabbed her hand and pulled her back "you don't look good" he placed a hand on her forehead "your burning up and your pupils are dilated. Get in bed"

"your not my dad" she scoffed "I'm perfectly fine just tired"

"I'm not your dad but I still look after you and your are not fine. Your skin a ghost white and you look as of you could blow chunks"

"you don't know a thing" she grumbled pushing past him. Declan followed her as she went to his room, "get in bed" he pointed and she obeyed. He leaned over her and tucked blankets all around her. She couldn't help but stare at him as he practically was on top of her rearranging so she could be comfy. "So are you comfy?" he asked

"I'm fine" she said quite annoyed Declan forced into bed. It's not like they had real feelings for each other so why does her care so much

"do you need anything?" he asked and she shook her head "feel better" he said shutting the door and going downstairs.

"Where is HJ?" Fiona asked as she hung up the phone and saw her brother approaching

"sick in bed" Declan filled in "so what did you order?"

"Italian, Chinese can be for tomorrow" she smiled "I hope she feels better wouldn't want It to be serious"

"it might be the flu, I will check on her later. She will recover quick, well hopefully"

Fiona nodded in agreement.

* * *

"drink this" Declan demanded handing Holly J a thick purple liquid. She made a disgusted face after drinking it and chugging back a glass of water "there's more fluids on the nightstand and here eat this" he said setting a plate in front of her

"what is this" she said sticking up her nose

"Baccalà alla vicentina" Declan said as of it was normal to be speaking in fluent Italian

"sounds foreign" she said pushing it away

"that's cause it's from a real Italian restaurant. And its just fish, you like fish"

"what kind of fish. I only eat one type" she crossed her arms

"cod" he sighed "it's delicious so eat it and like it"

"no thanks I rather not throw it up in 20 minutes"

"remind me not to kiss you" Declan said in disgust

"I brushed my teeth 2 times and threw away each toothbrush _and_ used mouthwash..._a lot._ So its all good" she stuck out her tongue

"well just eat something, your stomach is empty you need something"

"to settle it" she rolled her eyes "Haven't you ever been sick before. You eat crackers and ginger ale." she said in a 'duh' tone

"do you want crackers and ginger ale?" he asked

"That would be nice" she told him.

"Be back in a jiff" he told her and left again.

Declan went downstairs and rummaged through all the cabinets but none of it's contents were saltiness but they had little ginger ale in the fridge.

He sighed grabbing his wallet, jacket and throwing on his shoes he got in the elevator. He was at some store he had never been to. It was a small market stuffed in a corner of a street and it smelt like chicken. He quickly got what he needed and went to the register. "Wow a Coyne in my store. I feel special," the man said with a heavy Indian accent.

"You should" Declan replied rolling his eyes

"well your total is four dollars and fifty-two cents" the man smiled. Declan slid him a ten "keep the change I'm in hurry" he said and quickly walked out the door.

"what took you so long?" Holly J asked looking up from her book

"well apparently my house doesn't have saltines or ginger ale so I had to go to this market that smelt like gross chicken was the cashier was gawking over me" he said with annoyance in his tone

"well that was sweet. I would have had something else if I knew you would have to run out"

"no you wouldn't have. You would have turned everything down till you got your saltiness and ginger ale" Declan told her handing her a glass of and some crackers

"true" she agreed accepting his offers "thanks for going to the market that smelt like chicken" she said trying to hold in a laugh.

Declan shrugged "can't blow my reputation as your lover" he teased grinning

"very good thinking"

"well I'm just that good" Declan plopped on his side of the bed and turned on the TV. "What do you want to watch sicky"

"ooh a movie" she said excited sitting up

"a movie named movie. Never heard of it," he replied sarcastically

Holly J whacked him with a pillow "I wasn't done yet. I want to watch a action movie"

"thank god for no chick flicks" he laughed

"eck gross" Holly J scoffed "those movies are for girls who are sad with their own love life's that they watch unrealistic sappy movies and cry about it"

"I resent that" Fiona said from the doorway "I love chick flicks"

"I meant all the girls but you" Holly J smiled

"nice cover up" she said crossing her arms "what's the movie pick?"

"Transformers" Declan filled in

"well see ya" Fiona announced and went into her room

"please you only picked this because of Megan Fox" Holly J snorted

"your point and you have Shelia Labeouf so it's fair" Declan defended

"touché" she replied. Halfway through Mrs. Coyne came in and Declan has to pause it "oh Holly J I hope you feel better. It's terrible you got sick on your vacation" she frowned

"thanks. I am already feeling better thanks to Declan" she said ruffling his hair

"I raised him to take care of the people he loves" she laughed

"you certainly did" Holly J smiled softly. She left and Declan turned to Holly J "ruffling my hair. Are you trying to give it away completely"

"I don't know I panicked" Holly J snapped "now play the movie I'll do better next time" she rolled her eyes

"don't get snippy with me" he said in mother-like tone "and for that I'm not playing the movie I have seen it 4 times"

"just play the movie" she demanded

"nope" Declan said letting the p pop as he said it.

"Your such a child" she crossed her arms

"you need to learn how to have fun," Declan told her

"uh I know how to have fun. I have been to plenty of parties"

"how to have fun when your _sober_" Declan rolled his eyes "tomorrow we will go out and have fun all day"

"okay, it's a deal" she shook his hand and half-smiled. She was a little scared of what was ahead of her tomorrow"

* * *

i dont know, i really like this story! so i hope you do too (: review please!


	4. Fun Day Gone Wrong

_Soaking In Awkwardness;-*_

* * *

"Gear up" Declan told her "we have a big day ahead of us"

"Why what are we doing?" Holly J asked looking up from her omelet.

"That is for me to know and you to find out" he grinned "and you have

a bathing suit with you right?"

"Yes" she said hesitantly "should I be worried?"

"Not at all, so be ready in 15" he told her and went upstairs

"What are you to love birds doing today?" Fiona said in a dreamy voice

"I wish I knew" she grumbled eating another bite "he won't tell but all I know is I need a bathing suit" she rolled her eyes.

"Must be good then" she said "have fun, I'm going to have lunch with old friends".

-Line Break-

"Tell me again why this is fun?" Holly J asked buckling her life jacket

"Because riding a jet-ski is the funnest thing you can do" Declan said adjusting his own.

"I get hurt it is totally your fault"

"Then don't get hurt" he told her "now are you going to ride alone or with me?"

"You tricked me into wearing a bathing suit in front of you and now your going to trick me into riding with you?" she raised an eyebrow

"You could have worn clothes but I figured you didn't want to get them wet and I'm not tricking you I'm asking you" he rolled his eyes

"I can ride alone" she told him taking a set of keys "I'm a big girl" she smirked

"If your a big girl, your going to be up for this challenge" he grinned "first one to the boogey in the middle of the lake and back wins"

"What's the prize?" Holly J asked suddenly interested

"Winner decides" Declan nodded and they shook on it. Holly J placed

her sunglasses on her face "let's do it"

They sat on the jet skis, with the keys in the ignitions. "One" Declan yelled "two" Holly J yelled "three" they said in sync and raced to the middle. Declan was leading at first but Holly J caught up and took the

lead. The ended up back at the dock in a photo finish. "I won" Holly J smiled

"No I so won" Declan scoffed "by a landside"

"Excuse me" Holly J said waving a young boy over "who won"

"As much as I want to say you, it was a tie," he said "but how about me and your fine self go out to dinner" he smiled

"As much as I'm _not_ flattered. I have to pass" she told him holding in a laugh

"Anyways were are together" Declan said putting his arm around Holly J's shoulder

"Well then kiss" the boy told them crossing his arms

Holly J bit he lip as Declan scratched his head "were not ones for PDA" Declan told him

"Then your not together and I can take the lady out" the boy smiled

"There's no way that I'm going out with him," Holly J whispered in Declan's ear "then we have to kiss" he whispered back "that's a risk I'm willing to take" she told him. She smiled at the boy and grabbed the side

* * *

Later on they sat in the car driving to the last fun thing after going

to the Statue of Liberty. "Where are we?" Holly J asked looking at the

dark body of water. "Jet-skis? Again" she laughed "your up for another race" she looked over and smiled

"no" he rolled his eyes "a boat ride around the harbor with the family, my mom planned it" he smiled. "Bad thing though we have to dress up but Fiona told me she designed this for you" he said handing her a white bag and some heels

"Uh wow, I will change and meet you back out here" she smiled walking into a building.

The dress fit perfectly. It fell right around her ankles and hugged her curves. It was a teal strapless gown with jewels right along her waist with black heels. She took her hair down and let it fall naturally. She came out finding Fiona grinning, "you look amazing" she gushed

"Thanks to you. This dress is flawless and so is yours" Holly J looked at her friend up and down. Her dress was red with a halter straps. It enclosed her ankles with a bubble bottom.

"Thank you. Thank you" she squealed, "how was your fun day?"

"Fun" Holly J laughed as they began walking outside. By the time the got outside the boat was there. It was all lit up with yellow lights.

Mrs. Coyne, Mr. Coyne, Declan and a middle aged lady all stood next to it obviously waiting for Fiona and Holly J. Declan hooked arms with Holly J "you look beautiful and I'm _not_ just saying that because my mom is right there" he whispered. Holly J blushed and mustered up a thank you

"so that's the mysterious person staying in the guest room?" Holly J asked

"yea a old colleague of my mum" he filled in. "she's here for a few days so soon you can sleep in the guest room when she leaves"

Holly J smiled brightly and then frowned "won't your mom be curious that I'm not staying in your room?"

Declan shrugged "just say" he paused "say my bed isn't big enough"

"Good idea" Holly J nodded as they climbed on the boat.

"So Declan and Holly J I didn't see you guys once today. Where were you" Mrs. Coyne asked

"We were running around New York having some fun" Declan informed "it was an eventful day"

"Well I'm glad you're making use of Holly J's time here" she smiled taking a bite of her appetizer.

"I'm going to miss her when she goes home, so it's good to spend time with her" he admired her from the side, she really did look beautiful. He cleared his throat "so Fiona what did you do today?"

"Uh. Oh I had lunch with mum and Mrs. Smith" she smiled "and did some shopping nothing major" she shrugged and went back to playing Tetris on her phone.

When desert rolled around they had nothing to talk about so everyone stayed silent and looked around hoping for something to come up so they could converse. "Oh look a shooting star" Holly J pointed up into a sky "everyone make a wish" she added as she closes her eyes making her wish.

Declan cleared his throat and stood up "Cheers to a successful and great dinner. Cheers to my parents for making all this possible. Cheers to Mrs. Smith for being out lovely guest. Cheers to my sister for always being there and Cheers to Holly J, the most beautiful and amazing girl I have the pleasure of knowing" he grinned and they all clanked their glasses together "cheers" a muffled mixture of their voices said.

* * *

Holly J sat on the edge of her bed unstrapping her heels. "Your parents and even Mrs. Smith buy it. The speech defiantly topped off the show" she beamed leaning back on the bed.

"Show?" Declan asked undoing his tie "oh yea it was good" he added quickly

"Declan. That was to make your parents think your together right?"Holly J asked standing up "you know today was too and the kiss and it all" she narrowed her eyes "right Declan?" she asked after he didn't answer

She was close to him; he could feel the warmth of her body against his "Yes" he whispered looking down "it was all a show. I planned it all, so my parents would believe us even more" he told her and pushed pass her "I'm just going to get some fresh air."

_-Holly J's Point of View-_

I watched him go out the door and walk downstairs. I was so confused. Declan and I both knew this was all an act, it was just to make Fiona, and his parents think we were a couple and got along. I stood on the edge of the balcony and watched him walk down the street. The mugginess of the air made me sticky and sweaty. I ran upstairs and threw on shorts, a t-shirt, and my track shoes. I ran full speed, and went as far as TVm studios but Declan couldn't of went this far. I turned in the direction on the park and he was there looking down at the grass "Declan" I yelled getting his attention and ran towards him and tackling him to the ground. I lay across him catching my breath.

He looked at me "what Holly J?" he said horelsey. I clearly knocked the wind out of him.

"It wasn't an act. You did and said all those things because you meant it. You told me I was beautiful and the most amazing girl because you meant not because your parents were there. You took me out today to show me how to have fun because you wanted to. You did all this because you wanted to" I said told him breathless

"Holly J what are you saying?" he asked struggling to sit up as I still lay on him

"DECLAN!" I yelled, "You meant all that right?" I asked locking his eyes on mine. He broke away "yes I did" he said softly

"Why?" I asked, "It was supposed to be an act" I say on the grass next to him.

"Because I thought maybe if you heard what I think about you and how I feel, it wouldn't be an act. That you would feel the same way too," he said as he looked down in shame "but it was stupid, I'm sorry"

I lifted his chin and kissed his lips softly "don't be sorry. I'm not sure if these are my feelings speaking or just me being in awe of how sweet you are but I think I still love you" I let a smile form on my lips.

Declan just stared at me with a blank look on his face "I don't want you to love me because I'm sweet. I want you to love me because you really do. That's not something to lie or joke about Holly J," he told me burning his eyes into mine leaving me _knowing_ he was angry with me.

"Declan" I exclaimed, "I'm trying to be open with you and tell you how I feel and your accusing me of lying about loving you." I said in disbelief.

"Well are you lying?" he asked and I remained silent. He pushed my arms off him and got up dusting himself off "exactly what I thought" he said as I saw tears come in the corner of his eyes and he walked off his fists clenched. I was left in the middle of central park while tears slowly slid down my cheeks.

* * *

**you would get a better perspective from HJ's point of view! review (:**

**readers, i have a task for you! check out "Patchwork Quilt" by ArentYouSophiaLoren-8887! its amazing. it a bunch of future fics and they are all amazing so please check those out and review. she deserves it all (:**


	5. Not Such a Lovely Stroll In The Park

_Soaking In Awkwardness;-*_

* * *

_-Holly J's Point of View-_

I pinched the bridge of my nose to stop my tears and the pounding headache coming upon me. I stood up of the grass and dusted off. My jean shorts were a little bit dirty and my pearl white track shoes now had dirt streaks all over them. I sighed and began walking back to the penthouse. Declan wanted nothing to do with me and I had to stay in his room tonight. Talk about your awkwardness. I heard the ding of the elevator and it opened. I saw Declan talking to Fiona and the broke away when they saw me. Fiona just stared at me and Declan looked angry and upset mixed together. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked passed them not looking back. I was Holly J; I wouldn't let them get to me let alone show that they did. I threw on a Yale sweatshirt and went back downstairs where just Fiona was. "Going to do some more damage" she asked getting off the couch. I just looked at her. If she was going to be this ridiculous I would pack up and leave now. "sorry that was out of line. Your my best friend and he's my brother. I have to draw boundaries" she sighed.

I nodded "yeah well I need some fresh air, I'll be back later" "not to late. It's dangerous out there at night" Fiona told me and went back to her magazine.

I walked down some street and turned some corners till I was completely lost. I past an ally and heard slurred words "Hey sexy lady, come on over" and "I can show you a good time" and the worst was "Hey fire crotch, show me your tits".

I made a disgusted face and groaned. Drunk men are nauseating. I walked past and found myself at a small cafe'. I had nothing to lose. I stepped in and found myself sitting at a small table tucked in the corner. A waiter came up to me and smiled "what can I get you?"

"small coffee. Two sugars and one cream" I replied dryly

"coming up but first you have to tell me what's wrong" he told me sitting down.

I sat up and looked him in the eye "you really want toknow my problem?"

He leaned forward, so close I could feel his breath against my face "yes"

I stood up and leaned over the table "accusing ex-boyfriends, shady and creepy drunk men hitting on me, and now a overly friendly waiter coming on to me while breathing in my face. Now just get me my coffee and piss off" I smiled brightly sliding him money and sitting back down. Right away he came back with my coffee and set it down not making eye contact.

I was going through all my pictures on my phone when the bell above the door rung again. I felt someone's presences sit down, watching me. I looked up and saw Declan staring at me "it's getting late, your in a dangerous part of New York alone and your a female. Not the best mix so just come back with me" he said in a low tone.

I rolled my eyes "hey stop suffocating me with your kindness after being an asshole and telling that I was lying when I said that I might love you"

"I never told you that you were lying. I asked you. Big difference" he scoffed

"still. I don't appreciate being implied I'm a liar. Plus you think I would lie about love" I narrowed my eyes and asked in disbelief

"I don't know. You lied about Sav. You lied about being with me to my parents. So I don't know if I should believe you" he said angrily

"Wow. Wow don't you go throwing me under the bus. I'm not the only one lying about us being a couple, so you take half the blame and plus Sav and I are over. O-V-E-R so just get over it already" I snapped. There was no way I was going to be the scapegoat here. I stood up and walked out only to be followed

"Holly J what did I tell you about the streets being dangerous" he said whipping me around to face him

"I don't care Declan! I want you to just leave me alone. I don't care if I get into trouble as long as I'm away from you I will be fine" I cried as hot tears poured down my face. I broke away and walked as fast as I could. My vision was blurry from my tears; I slumped down on a bench and cried into my arms.

A hand rubbed my back. I was almost scared it was Declan and even more scared it was a stranger. I shook the hand off and flipped around "now why is a pretty girl like you crying alone" a drunk man from the alley rubbed my cheek.

"get away from me you sicko" I pushed him off and jumped to my feet. He pulled my arm and held it tight "let me go" I said through clenched teeth. His grip tightened and he got a creepy grin on his face. I tried to kick him low below. Sure it was cliché but it was the only thing I got. He grabbed my foot and twisted it and. I was pushed down on the grass, with this drunk hairy guy pinning my wrists down. "This won't hurt at all" he winked and smashed his lips into mine. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and down my throat. He tasted of alcohol. I was ready to puke.

I tried to fight it off and shake him away. It was no use this man must be at least 200 pounds or more and I was only 115 pounds. I closed my eyes blocking it all out, I wanted to die right then and there. His weight was unbearable on me and I couldn't possibly get this fat man off me. I couldn't breathe and my ribs felt like they were cracking one by one and more pain crashed over me like tsunami. Then I felt his weight being lifted off me "thanks for the great night" he said in a husky voice and walked off. I slid back on my shorts. My whole body shaking and my wrist was for sure broken but it didn't hurt a lot.

I crossed my arms shivering. My sweatshirt had been ripped off and my bare arms were exposed to the summer night air. "Excuse me" I heard someone say and I quickly looked around scared for dear life that something bad would happen. A young man came up "did someone hurt you?" he asked

I stared at him intently and opened my mouth but nothing came out. Tears welled in my eyes. I tried my best not to cry but I couldn't control the brutal sobs coming from me. He lead me to a bench. "Look I don't know what happened to you but you need help and I'm offering it. You don't need to tell me what happened but do tell me if to need somewhere to stay or to use my phone" he told me in a gentle voice

"can I use your phone?" I asked. He nodded and reached in his jacket pocket and handed it to me. "I can leave while you call" I shook my head and dialed Declan's number.

"Hello?" Declan said

"hi. It's uh me Holly J" I sucked in a breath "can you pick me up I'm at the park near the coffee place" I said holding back my tears

"what's wrong?" he asked

"I just want you to get me" I whispered

"what happened?" he repeated as concern showed in his voice

"please just come get me" I whispered again

He must of heard the desperation in my tone because the line went dead. I handed the man his phone back.

"I'm going to stay till your ride is here" he said imploring my eyes

"thanks for helping me. It's nice to know not all people are bad" I said letting out a small laugh.

"Well I was raised right." he smiled "this bad person clearly had no self control or anything for what ever he did. I hope karma bites him in the ass"

I smiled. "You are truly nice and that makes both of us"

"you don't seem so bad yourself and thanks"

"well like you said we were raised right and you learn to change when you grow older"

"very true" he nodded

"I should go" I said standing up

"your going to walk out there...alone?"

"no my friend should be here soon" I pointed to the road and Declan texted me saying he was at the coffee shop

"well at least take my jacket" he took off his own and set it on my shoulder.

"Thanks for it all. The jacket, the phone and the company" I half-smiled and walked toward the coffee shop.

Declan was walking toward me swiftly. "What happened to you?" he asked quickly "I told you in was dangerous out here"

I turned around and waved to the man who helped me. He nodded and walked off. I turned back to Declan "can't we just go back home?" I asked "I just want to shower and sleep"

He eyed me carefully before walking back to the car with ne following.

We got inside and I quickly jumped in the shower trying to keep my cries of pain to a minimum. I turned off the shower and Declan knocked on the door. "Cover up because I'm coming in"

I wrapped in towel around me stepping out of the bathtub. I glanced in the mirror. I hair was sopping and draped over one shoulder. My cheeks were red and hot, while my eyes had a wild look in them. My wrist was swollen and handprints were all the way up to my elbow and some were starting to bruise.

The rest of my body was black and blue. I could barely look at it. "I just want to know what happened and how I can help" he said sincerely as he stepped in

"you want to help? Just stop asking and leave me alone" I sighed running a brush through my hair and slipping on yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"Holly J your black and blue" he said stepping closer.

"Yes I am" I rolled my eyes "thanks for stating the obvious"

"who hurt you!" he demanded

"no one Declan. I fell down some stairs and got bumps and bruises. No big deal"

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off "let's not dwell on it any longer. Now good night" I said climbing into bed and laying my head down.

* * *

**an intense chapter in my opinon. tell me what you think and if it was OOC for HJ to get raped! review please**

**readers, i have a task for you! check out "Patchwork Quilt" by ArentYouSophiaLoren-8887! its amazing. it a bunch of future fics and they are all amazing so please check those out and review. she deserves it all (:**

**i will update Hidden Secrets tonight!**


	6. Not Good with Goodbyes

_**Soaking In Awkwardness;-***_

_-Declan's POV-_

I woke up as light peeked through the blinds. I sat up and looked around taking in my surroundings. A piece of paper lay on Holly J's side and her bags were gone. I snatched up the paper and began reading.  
_  
"Well obviously I'm gone. I had to leave New York. It didn't feel right being there. Just tell Fiona I went home early because my mom needed me. I hope you understand and I will see you when school starts again. -Holly J"_

I sighed. She was gone and I didn't know why. I climbed out of bed to meet Fiona downstairs. "Where's HJ? I want to take her out" she grinned,

"uh actually Fi her mom called. She left and her mom needed her."

"oh well is she coming back?" Fiona asked shrugging it off quickly

"I'm sorry Fiona but no" I felt bad I had no explanation for her when her best friend just left. And I didn't even know myself.

"Oh well I hope everything is okay" she half-smiled

I nodded and watched her go upstairs.

_-Holly J's POV-_

I dialed my mom's number and she answered almost immediately.

"Nice to hear your voice" she responded bitterly

"hi mom. Can you come get me?" I asked trying not to sound hurt by her reaction

"in New York?" she asked bewildered

"no at the airport. I came home early" I laughed

"well I want an explanation right when I pick you up" she told me and hung up.

I sat on a bench and thought what I would say to my mom. About 45 minutes she was parked outside. "Now why are you home 1 week early" she demanded

"what? Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked shocked and she gave me a pointed look. "Honestly mom. I missed home and I missed Canada and all my home friends. I wanted some extra time to take it all in before I'm shipped off to Yale till thanksgiving" I sighed biting my lip

"oh well glad you came home. We really missed you" She said driving away from the airport

"and I missed you too. I think I have even missed the steakhouse" I laughed, "I might pick up some shifts and get the extra cash" truth it I didn't miss working at all. I couldn't sit in bed and think about what happened. I needed to get it off my mind.

"It's good they let you keep your job" my mom actually smiled. I just nodded and half tuned in as she told me about what I missed.


	7. FairyTale Ending

_**Soaking In Awkwardness;-***_

_-Third Person POV-_

_Declan Coyne stepped out of his mothers sleek black car and stepped on to Yale campus. He waved goodbye and walked to his dorm with his bags in tow wheeling behind him. Then he saw Holly J. She stood conversing with other kids. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail while wearing jean shorts and a quarter sleeve blue and white shirt. He loved seeing her in relaxed clothes and especially her gray converse he adored._

He noticed she had a sparkly look in her eye and a bounce in her walk as she walked away from one group to another. He politely tapped her shoulder and she turned around and smiled "Declan" she said through pursed lips

"Holly J" he replied, "how was the rest of your summer?" he asked

"it was good. Really good" she nodded tucking a loose hair behind her ear. Declan noticed a splint of her wrist.

" I see clumsy Holly J took over" he chuckled

"something like that" she mumbled "I actually broke it in New York. All my extra shifts at the steakhouse didn't help so I have to wear this" she laughed

"right your trip down the stairs" Declan said not being able to resist wondering what really happened

"yeah you could say that" she said awkwardly and glanced around

"so what really happened back in the big city?" Declan asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"uh well that night in the park I was raped" she nodded keeping a her mouth a straight line

Declan was shocked not only by her tone and calmness but that she hid it so well. He had seen shows where girls goes completely crazy and unable to live after "wow" he managed to say

"yeah" she shrugged "sorry I left like that. I kind of had to clear my head"

"completely understandable" Declan nodded

"here let me help you with your bags" Holly J said grabbing one and slinging in over her shoulder.

"Thanks and now I think you should explain to Fiona why you fled out of New York so early"

"right" she laughed turning to Declan as they started walking "uh I sort of owe you one too of that whole week before"

"no you don't I was completely out of line to saw those things and accuse you of lying to me"

"you know I would lie to you about loving you because that's big" she said slowly

"I know now" he grinned "anyways it's all the past. Us and that whole week of the summer"

"the past should make a visit and maybe stay" Holly J grinned setting his bag down inside his room

Declan raised an eyebrow and Holly J nodded biting her lip. He let a smile fall on his lips as Holly J threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as the walked down the hallway hand in hand. And so the past became the present and forever on.

* * *

the whole the past should make a visit and stay thing meant Holly J wanted to be together again...just to clarify. and the past became the present and forever on meant they stayed together. may do a sequel so keep your eyes open!


End file.
